July 21, 2016/Chat log
8:53 Williamm258 bye guys 8:58 Dragonian King ooo Welcome to TAWW chat 9:22 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 9:22 Dragonian King hi lily did you see your husband save the day last night 9:23 Flower1470 1) which one 2) no 9:23 Dragonian King onion 9:23 Flower1470 if you're talking about SU im not caught up 9:23 Dragonian King oh 9:23 Flower1470 I'm three days behind THANKS FOR THE SPOILERS 9:24 Dragonian King yw (spoiler, it's not really a spoiler) i wont tell you about the part where onion kills yellow diamond i mean what 9:25 Flower1470 >: ( 9:26 Dragonian King yeah onion turns out to be a gem the reason you never saw it is because it was up his nose and he warps to homeworld and burns it down 9:27 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:28 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:50 Flower1470 ooo UP HIS NOSE Cfljony22 has entered chat. 10:01 Cfljony22 eyyyy im back how u guys been 10:04 Flower1470 hey Jony Silly I introduced my siblings to dhmis 10:05 Dragonian King hey jony lily why would you do that why would you why just why 10:05 Flower1470 all the weird stuff they watch online? they were prepared they just werent used to the format 10:06 Dragonian King i don't think anything less than horror movies can prepare you for that i watched the 2nd one a while back never again 10:06 Flower1470 honestly you cant completely prepare yourself for that they're trying to make sense of it but it's impossible they had to be introduced to that side of the internet at some point 10:08 Cfljony22 on the bright side guys i got good news 10:08 Flower1470 what 10:08 Cfljony22 i won a huge poker torment tournement its my first big win 10:09 Dragonian King are you going to share 10:09 Flower1470 will it wipe away your criminal record 10:09 Cfljony22 that was a low blow basically what happens right is theres this tournement where everyone puts in 50 $ 5 people and its the last man standing everyone starts up with 1000$ but its fake money 10:10 Dragonian King ok get to the part where you share your money with us 10:11 Cfljony22 well i havent actually gotten any money yet but let me explain 10:11 Flower1470 lol 10:11 Cfljony22 in poker in order for the house to make money they have to do more than one round tournements so since i won i got my 50$ back and i move on to round 2 as to where if i lose i would lose my 50$ and have to try again 10:12 Dragonian King (yawn) 10:12 Cfljony22 but in round 2 10:12 Dragonian King lily we should get a yawn emote 10:12 Flower1470 wow i wish i had $50 to just throw into a virtual money pot 10:12 Cfljony22 again 5 people but 1st place gets 600$ and second gets 100$ 10:12 Dragonian King that's perfect you can give us each $200 10:13 Cfljony22 i havent done the tournement yet 10:13 Flower1470 @Silly i'll see if i can find one, i would just use skype's but it's weird 10:13 Cfljony22 well round 2 anyways btw lily i started bettting like only dollars, and i made that into a couple tens and i made ten into like 70 wish gave me enough to enter the tournement so i only really threw in like 10$ i just made it into a little more just in regular lobbys but if i get 1st place out of 4 other people i get 600 which is a 20% chance kinda not really cuz theres others factors but still and even if i get second i still double up silly your not getting none lol unless u give me a good reason Cfljony22 has been kicked by Dragonian King. 10:16 Flower1470 nice Cfljony22 has entered chat. 10:16 Cfljony22 ok now u really aint gettting none mah boy i was gonna give u like a 4$ pity but ok now u get 0 you lose i havent even won any money yet silly lol 10:17 Flower1470 whats the point of you telling us this if you're not going to give us any 10:17 Dragonian King ^ 10:17 Cfljony22 I figured you guys would be happy for me guess not 10:17 Dragonian King but you're not sharing which makes me sad sad cancels out happy 10:18 Cfljony22 what is there to share i havent won anything i just move on to round 2 lol where i actually might 10:19 Flower1470 you have 50 spare dollars it seems 10:19 Cfljony22 ok i explained that bit earlier i made 10 into 70 so i really only had 10 to start with 10:19 Flower1470 oh so 70 spare dollars 10:19 Cfljony22 look i need that i need to treat someone to dinner oh man its been so long 10:20 Dragonian King can we be someone 10:20 Flower1470 obvs not if you're dumping it into chance games 10:20 Cfljony22 1 its not chance 2 not the whole 70 10:20 Flower1470 yeah where's our dinner 10:20 Cfljony22 i only need like 30 lol its been so long i need to catch u guys up on so much lol if you want i can heat up some ramen and get a candle or two 10:21 Dragonian King boo 10:21 Flower1470 a real dinner 10:21 Cfljony22 if we all lived in the same area i legit would as an apology we can have a skype dinner chat with ramen 10:21 Dragonian King you can mail us gift cards 10:22 Cfljony22 OMG I JUST REMEMBER lily i gotta tell u this funny story 10:22 Flower1470 well if you have money to throw into poker you can probably fly up here why me 10:22 Cfljony22 cuz i cant tell silly 10:22 Dragonian King why not 10:22 Cfljony22 its ironic when u hear it that i cant tell silly but i can tell u u cant handle it silly 10:22 Flower1470 'ironic' 10:22 Cfljony22 lily 1 that would be a couple hundred and if get 1st place i might have that money lol and plus we could have silly and i doubt he would show up irl 10:23 Flower1470 idk man you already got 70 10:23 Cfljony22 i need that lol 10:23 Dragonian King i'll be there in spirit 10:23 Cfljony22 tomb raider is coming out in septemeber and dinner lol 10:23 Flower1470 for more poker right 10:23 Cfljony22 no lol im not addicted etiehr 10:23 Flower1470 maybe to bail yourself out of jail 10:24 Cfljony22 ok i see u 10:24 Flower1470 im already planning on getting silly outside to breathe real air when i get my license in december 10:24 Dragonian King and duke and peep 10:25 Cfljony22 silly do u want to die in a car accident i would suggest not 10:25 Dragonian King my plan is to have will call us up as you leave so we have time to prepare by the time you get to my house i'll probably be a few states over maybe even up in canada 10:25 Flower1470 well you're close enough i think 10:26 Cfljony22 what state does silly even live in 10:26 Flower1470 My current guess is Wisconsin/Michigan 10:26 Dragonian King close enough but it'll still take you several hours to get here so HAHAHA 10:26 Flower1470 I'm still unsure of north or south 10:27 Dragonian King hey lily if i wore a fake mustache would that be a convincing enough disguise to get you to leave 10:27 Cfljony22 well now we know hes at least 2 states away from new jersey 10:29 Dragonian King actually i live in a different state each week i've been your neighbor a few times lily btw water your plants 10:29 Cfljony22 oh yea what does it look like 10:29 Flower1470 half of what he says makes me think he's really close to canada and the other half makes me think he's in illinois/indiana/whatever that state is to the west of ill 10:29 Dragonian King ew no i can't survive in canada or almost in canada 10:29 Flower1470 my basil plant is wilting rn actually 10:29 Dragonian King yeah go water it 10:30 Flower1470 the soil was damp this morning 10:31 Dragonian King maybe it wasn't damp enough 10:31 Flower1470 ._. 10:33 Dragonian King lily what color is your thumb 10:34 Cfljony22 maroon 10:34 Flower1470 disturbingly pale 10:34 Dragonian King well that explains it it's supposed to be green 10:36 Cfljony22 i thought it was purple 10:37 Flower1470 jony if your thumb is purple i would suggest a hospital 10:37 Cfljony22 what about a light shade of orange 10:38 Flower1470 then you're Silly he's all orange 10:39 Dragonian King hey toons could have different colors under their gloves 10:39 Flower1470 O_o 10:39 Dragonian King or their gloves ARE their hands 10:40 Flower1470 ew 10:40 Cfljony22 guys i have a confession 10:41 Dragonian King i am all orange though 10:41 Cfljony22 i had purple eyes thats y I always wore glasses on Jony 10:41 Dragonian King are you sure about that 10:42 Cfljony22 is that a cena meme reference or a legit question im started a lower tournement rn btw u put in 5$ and if u win u get 20 10:45 Dragonian King both 10:46 Cfljony22 lol ok 10:47 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys jony i expect to see you again sooner than 3 weeks 10:47 Flower1470 bye silly 10:47 Dragonian King bye 10:48 Cfljony22 sorry silly lol maybe we will see Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:55 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2016